


be my secretary

by Dresupi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Secretary Darcy Lewis, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy and Tony get kinky in the office.  ;)





	be my secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts).



> Full disclosure, I wrote this like two years ago and never got around to posting it here. <3

Darcy was testing his patience.  That much she was aware of.  

But he was close to breaking.  That much she was ALSO aware of.

She gave one final tug at her thigh-highs, trying not to wobble on the heels.  She really should have practiced wearing these around the house before just jumping right in.  At least she’d probably spend most of her time on her back.  No need to worry about balance then.  

“Mr. Stark?” she murmured, sauntering over to his desk.  

His brow was knit, deep in thought as he tapped on his tablet, spinning the 3D model this way and that. Trying to make it look like he was doing something.  

“I’d prefer it if you called me Tony.  'Mr. Stark’–”  

“Was your father?” she interrupted him, thrilling a little with the little jump he gave. His Adam’s apple rose and fell as he swallowed thickly.  

“Was a tight-ass…” he corrected her, still trying to look at the 3D model and NOT at the extra button she’d undone on her top. “I’d like to think I’m beyond that.”    

“Beyond tight-ass?”  she placed her hand on the back of his chair and slid the hard copy he’d asked for directly in front of him.  "Oh, I think you’ve bypassed tight-ass and gone straight for asshat…" She straightened before turning and plopping down on his desk. She propped her feet on the chair he was sitting in.  

The heels were going to scuff the leather.  

Tony didn’t really look like he minded at all.  

In fact, he was working SO hard at not minding that he nearly dropped the tablet on the floor.

He shot her a look. “Do you think that’s REALLY the best place for your feet, Ms. Lewis?”  

She shrugged. “Heels make my feet hurt.” She wiggled one foot for emphasis, the four-inch heel of the black patent leather pump grazed his outer thigh and she smirked a little when he inhaled sharply.  

“I’d imagine so…” he mused, “the heels are twice as high as the office dress code dictates.”  He set the tablet down on the desk and leaned back in the chair.  

“Well…” she tossed her hair behind her shoulder.  "I only wear ‘em 'cause you like them so much…“  

He made a face. Incredulous.  Disbelieving.  

Completely fake.  

She gently grazed his leg with the heel again.  "You don’t like them?  Guess I should take them off, then…”  

He caught her foot before she could.  "Just going to…check with you, I’ve been burned before…but…you’re hitting on me, right? Just…clarifying.“  

She arched an eyebrow and rolled her foot in his hand. All part of the game. "Yes.”  

“And you would like me to…act on this abject and blatant flirtation?”  

“Yes.”  

“Then…I think you should leave them on, Ms. Lewis…” his voice lowered and sent chills through her body.  Goosebumps rose on her arms and her nipples hardened against the lace of her bra.  

He rolled his chair over directly in front of her, sliding his hands up her thighs as she adjusted the placement of her feet.  He was letting his fingers slowly, slowly, slowly inch up her skirt, rucking the fabric and exposing the black sheer thigh highs she was wearing, complete with a–

“Fuck me…a garter belt?”  He broke character, grinning like a cat who got the cream.  "Darce, you are TOO good for me…“  

She sighed and yanked him forward with his tie, pressing her lips against his briefly.  "And YOU suck at roleplay.”

“Maybe…BUT, I don’t suck at foreplay.  Or do I?” He winked and pressed her back over the desk as he pushed her skirt up the rest of the way.  "No panties?“ he sucked his teeth loudly and spread her thighs more. "Definitely not appropriate work attire, Ms. Lewis…”  His tongue licked a hot stripe from her opening to her clit and back down again, swirling around and dipping inside her before he moved back up to the tiny nub, rolling and flicking it with his tongue.  

She moaned, bucking up against his face and reaching up to tweak at her nipples through her top.  

Tony hummed against her, tongue flicking steadily as he closed his lips around her clit and sucked, sending her reeling before sliding two fingers into her pussy, crooking them and stroking her from within.  His facial hair scratched against the sensitive skin as he moved his face gently back and forth.  

The last thing she saw before she had to squeeze her eyes shut were those fucking pumps, up in the air and his head between her legs.  

She moaned his name through her orgasm, still tweaking her nipples long after he pressed a kiss against her fevered flesh and straightened, unbuttoning his pants and shifting them and his red boxer briefs down around his thighs.  Taking his proud, hard length in his hand and pumping it as he leaned over her again.

He plunged in to the hilt without warning, lifting her hips and plowing into her, setting a grueling pace that had her gasping through another release moments later.  

“Fuck…Darce…” his fingers dug into her hips before moving up and down her legs, hoisting them up so those shoes were on either side of his face.  He ran his tongue up the side of one foot, his gaze never leaving hers as he fucked himself into her.  Hard.  

He came just like that…her name on his lips as he babbled on and on about her fuck-me shoes and her gorgeous thighs and how fucking TIGHT she was around him.  How wet and perfect and–

“Fucking amazing…” he exhaled, still gripping her calves to hold the shoes up by his face.

He really did love the shoes.  

But, judging by the way he abandoned them in favor of kissing his way up her body, all the way to her lips…he loved  _her_  more.  

“Promise, Babe. I’ll keep in character next time…”   

 


End file.
